


The Name Game

by 26stars



Series: AU August 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU Meeting, Coffeeshop AU, F/F, Humor, food service, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Pipsy AU Meeting: “you give me a different fake name every time you come into Starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling Batman onto your stupid cappuccino”For Day 2 AU August prompt: Coffeeshop AU
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: AU August 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860802
Comments: 29
Kudos: 66
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, Women of the MCU





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



> For S, who is the reason I will forever hold this headcanon of Piper's first name. :)

Piper hated. Hated. Hated. This job.

She was never the kind of person who had sought out coffeeshops for the ambiance. She wasn’t even all that much of a coffee drinker. She hated food service, and she hated people who thought that not having had coffee yet gave them permission to be assholes to workers. Really, the only reason she hadn’t quit was because in this economy, one would have to be crazy to leave stable employment. And the only reason she hadn’t asked to be reassigned from the register was because of the chance to learn people’s names and file them away for receipts in case any customer ever dared complain about her to her manager.

That…and then there was the girl.

Though it would have been more appropriate to say “person,” since technically Piper didn’t know her gender, Piper couldn’t help noticing the gorgeous young woman every time she came through in the morning for her drink—double cap with soy milk. Piper was almost always on the register, and every time, without fail, the customer would tell her a different name to write on the cup.

“Mary.”

“Skye.”

“Mickey Mouse.”

“Anna.”

“Lucille.”

“Bernie Sanders.”

“Gertrude.”

“Peter Rabbit.”

“Taylor.”

“Harry Potter.”

“Betty White.”

“Swarley.”

Piper thought, or at least hoped, that the customer had noticed by now that Piper was always the worker writing said names on cups, so a small part of her wondered if the woman was just doing this to mess with her. Or maybe she’d always done this, maybe this was just her thing, and Piper was the lucky one to be witnessing it this time. The girl always paid with cash, so there was no credit card name for Piper to peek at. The woman was always coming in alone, so there was no chance to hear someone with her say her name.

Piper really wanted to call the customer out on it, but at this point, she figured she was entitled to a little fun of her own.

That day, the woman answered “Bruce” when Piper asked for her name.

A few minutes later when Piper’s co-worker at the end of the counter called out a double-cap for Batman, Piper snorted and grinned to herself.

It took three more calls to bring the woman to the pick-up counter to inspect her cup and compare the receipt number, and when she picked it up, Piper caught her eye. The brunette raised her cup with a smirk, winking at Piper as she turned to leave.

Piper smiled wider to herself and spent the rest of the day brainstorming other ways she could have a little fun with this game.

The next day, when the girl gave the name “Voldemort,” Piper wrote _Tom Riddle_.

When she gave “Elvis”, Piper wrote _The King_.

When she said “Stephanie”, Piper wrote _Lady Gaga_.

By now, it actually felt like a game.

It was on the day that Piper had written Mother of Dragons rather than Daenerys that the customer finally stepped back up to the register after she’s fetched her drink.

“How long can we go on like this?” the young woman said conspiratorially. “I’m trying to get creative, but you keep showing me up.”

“I’ll quit if you’ll tell me your real name,” Piper offered, trying not to look so desperately eager.

The brunette smiled. “You first—Piper.”

Though she knew the woman’s just reading her nametag, Piper smiled. “Persephone Piper, at your service.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “Persephone. For real?”

Piper shrugged with a grimace. “No lies. And now you understand why I go by my last name. Now tell me your secret identity, Batman.”

The woman laughed, sticking out her hand. “Daisy Johnson. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
